Hunter of Darkness
by Kristin3
Summary: Inuyasha battles with a demon until he is thrown down a well. He is later found by and nursed by Kagome. Inuyasha, demons, Inuyasha, hunters, Inuyasha, humor and did I meantion Inuyasha?! What more could a person ask for?!
1. Default Chapter

Hello reveiwers! I hope you enjoy my story! Don't be made if I mess up. I've only seen a few eps. of Inuyasha.  
  
  
******************************************  
Hunter of Darkness  
*****************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****-Introduction-****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cold and harsh day. The wind was howling loudly outside. It was mid-november. A young girl, the age of 15 sat in an old well house. She was trapped there until the wind died down. She had chocolate brown eyes with dark hair. Her skin was slightly tanned. She was wearing a pair of loose blue jeans, a white top with a jacket ontop. She was huddled against the well in the center of the room. The stone was cold against her flesh. She shivered slightly.  
  
"I wish my mom was here." She whispered to herself. Her mom was out shopping. Even on a day like this she wouldn't stay home for too long.  
  
She sighed. Wishing wasn't going to get her anywhere. Then she heard something. She looked around. It sounded like a growl. But, there was nothing in the room besides her. Then, she heard it again. It was an almost echo like sound. It must have came from the well if it was an echo.  
  
'But what would be in the well?' She thought. She leaned over and looked inside. It was dark down there, but there was nothing. Right?  
  
"Ok Kagome. You're letting your imagination running away with you."She said outloud to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~at the other side of the well~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're not fast enough!" Yelled a demon.  
  
"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Shouted the boy. He looked about 16 maybe 17. With silver-white hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a loose red outfit with a white shirt underneath. (Guess who! :P)  
  
"Ha! That's only if you can caught me first Inuyasha!" Yelled the demon.   
  
Inuyasha growled loudly. He was loosing this fight badly. His shoulder was cut, he had a slash in his side and had a limp from his ankle being broken. yet he still attacked.  
  
"I could caught you even if my hands were tied behind my back!" Inuyasha yelled at him.  
  
"Ha! So be it!" Yelled the demon and ran behind Inuyasha, grabbing both arms and twisting them behind Inuyasha's back. "I don't see you catching me. Oh come on Inuyasha! I thought you would give me atleast a sweat!" The demon laughed at Inuyasha's attempts to free himself.  
  
'I can't give up! Arg! If only I could find some way to defeat him!' Inuyasha thought. Then he felt himself being picked up over the demon's head.  
  
"Why don't you see if you can still jump?" The demon threw Inuyasha down the deep well. Inuyasha yelled out curses all the way down the well, before the blood loss made him pass out before he hit the bottom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Back to Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed. This was going to be one bad day. It wasn't bad enough she was trapped here but now she was hearing things.  
  
Then a deep groan was heard. She couldn't resist looking back down the well. She could vaguly make out a figure.  
  
'Who would be down the old well?' Kagome thought to herself. She slowly got up, grabbed an old ladder and climbed down, careful not to hit the person. She could only make out the figure and red clothing. She bent down and tapped his cheeks.  
  
"Hello? Wake up. Sir?" Kagome said gently. All she got in responce was a moan. When she pulled her hand back she saw traces of blood on them. She gasped and quickly grabbed the person. He was pretty darn heavy for his size! She made her way very, very, very slowly up the ladder with the figure.  
  
When she got out and placed him on the ground she could finally see him with some light. She saw his nice figures, beautiful mess of hair, dog ears, claws and strange outfit. She didn't concern herself much with what he looked like because she knew he was hurt. She quickly grabbed an old candle and lit it with a match. She placed it beside him so she could see his wounds.  
  
"He's hurt real badly. How could someone get hurt like this in our well?" She asked herself outloud.  
  
She bandaged up his wounds with clothing btoh from her outfit and his. She cleaned them also. She even took off her jacket and placed it on him to help him keep warm which caused her to shiver more.  
  
After awhile, he was shivering. The jacket and his clothing weren't helping much. The cold floor wasn't helping either. She grabbed her jacket and placed it on the ground. Then placed him ontop of it to keep his body from the floor. Then, with must relucktence, laid next to him. She laid beside him with her arms wrapped around him. She got as close as possible.  
  
She felt his shivers lessen. Then, finally stop. He moved his arm and rested it ontop of hers without knowing what he was doing. She looked up at him. He had a peacful look on his face with a slightly upturned smile. She smiled and laid her head down on hi chest, careful of his wounds.  
  
'This going to be one long night.' She thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha, the Dog Demon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning sun shined in on the two sleeping figures. Morning birds sung. The winds had died down and the morning was warm and pleasent. The two figures were in a comfortable possition and looked extremely peaceful.  
  
Scratching at the door made Kagome wake up. She looked around her, forgetting where she was for a moment. Then, stretching and yawning. She was kind of stiff after sleeping on the floor. She got up and opened the door. Her cat came in and rubbed itself against Kagome's legs.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
She looked outside. Her mom was home and she could smell breakfast being made already. She was about to leave when she heard a groan. She looked back and saw him.  
  
'I almost forgot about him.'   
  
She walked over to him and bent down. She smiled when he opened his eyes. He looked back up at her, only seeing a blury vision of someone over him, he backed off quickly.   
  
Kagome looked at him in surprise. With how bad his wounds were, you'd think he would be in too much pain to really move around.  
  
Inuyasha took in his new surroundings and the person staring at him. He was in a house of some sort. He looked around and saw the well. A flash back of the demon throwing him into the well came to his mind and he shook his head to get rid of it.  
  
"Umm.. Hello? Who are you?" Kagome asked, still looking at him.  
  
He looked at her with wide eyes. She looked just like....  
  
'No. I can't think about her right now. I have to get back and defeat that damm demon!'   
  
Inuyasha stood up, but cringed. His ankle was still in need of rest. Even his demon healing powers came with their limits.  
  
"Umm. My name is Kagome. I found you in my well. How did you get there?"  
  
"Feh. None of your business wench."  
  
"WENCH?" Kagome yelled back. She glared at him. "I probably just saved your life and this is the thanks I get? Besides, you should be kind if you're someones guest ya know!"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"What?" Kagome blinked in surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha. That's my name. You did ask me what my name was or are you too stupid to remember?"  
  
"Inuyasha?" She said to herself. Then she noticed something he didn't before. "AHH!"  
  
Inuyasha cringed at the sound. He looked at her. "What was that for?!"  
  
"You got doggy ears!"  
  
"Yeah. SO?"  
  
"There.. so... CUTE!!!!!!" She ran up to him and started to rub them and gently stroke them.  
  
"Hey! Knock it off would ya!" He said, before he felt her touch. He gently relaxed into her touch and started to purr lightly.  
  
"Aww! And you purr! You're so cute when you're not talking you know that Inuyasha?" Kagome said happily as she rubbed his ears.   
  
He just gently nodded and smiled.  
  
Then, someone opened the door.  
  
"KAGOME?"  
  
Kagome looked up and saw her mom standing there.  
  
"Hey mom! Check out who I found in the well. Can I keep him? Please?" Kagome gave her best puppy eyes while still rubbing Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Alright, but you need to come over for breakfast. Tell you're friend to get to bed. He looks hurt." She said before leaving.  
  
"Alright mom. Thanks!" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
Little did Inuyasha know that the next week would be a completely crazy experince.  
  
*************************  
  
^_^ How do you like it?  
  
Inuyasha-It's horrible! How could you say that I got beaten by a demon! And I don't PURR!  
  
Kristin-Yes you do!  
  
Inuyasha-NO I DON'T!  
  
*Kristin rubs his ears and he starts to purr*  
  
Kristin-AWW! You're so cute when you purr! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. first day of the present

Hello reveiwers! I hope you enjoy my story! Don't be made if I mess up. I've only seen a few eps. of Inuyasha.  
  
  
******************************************  
Hunter of Darkness  
*****************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First day of the Present~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had let Inuyasha lean on her to help him walk. Even though they fought about it for ten minutes before. Kagome was looking straight at the door, while Inuyasha was looking at everything around him. He had never seen anything like the house he was walking up to. Nor, seen anything like there strange animals that wondered around here. He also was checking out what Kagome was wearing, in a non-preverted way of course.  
  
'What kind of strange outfit is she wearing? I've never seen any human girl wear something so... small before.' He thought.   
  
He looked up at the sky. He saw a plane pass by.  
  
"What a weird bird." he mummbled to himself.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Kagome eyed him for a second before opening the door to the house. She helped him to a seat and started to get a plate for him.  
  
"So. Do you like pancakes, cerial, eggs, toast..etc.."  
  
"What? What types of animals are those?" Iuyasha asked, arching up an eyebrow.  
  
"Animals? They aren't animals silly. Well, an egg is sort of an animal I guess. Since you don't know what you like, Ill gues give you a little bit of everything then." She begin to stack layer after layer of food onto the plate. Inuyasha was watching her in fasinaition. Then, looked at the two little sticks that was placed by him.  
  
"What are these?" He asked holding them up.  
  
"They are chop-sticks. You use them to eat with." She answered as she lowered the plate infront of him. Then went to get herself a plate.  
  
"Chop-sticks?" He questioned. Then put them aside as he used his claws to cut and pick up the food.   
  
He first tried the pancakes. He liked the sweet stuff ontop of it, so he ate them up real fast. Then, choose another food. He continued to try and pick out what he liked, when a small boy walked into the room. He was mumming some tune.  
  
"Hey. Who's your new boyfriend Kagome?" He asked as he sat himself down.  
  
"He's NOT my boyfriend. Just a new friend."  
  
"Then WHY is he eating over here and in such weird clothes and... WOW! Are those real?!" Souta asked, reaching up and touching Inuyasha's ears while standing on his chair.  
  
"Hey! What's so interesting about my ears?! I've seen demons with much weirder looks then me." Inuyasha almost yelled at the poor boy.  
  
"I've never seen any demons before. What are they?"  
  
"You've never seen a demon before? How long was I knocked out for? 200 years?!" Inuyahsa mainly asked himself.  
  
"Actually. I've been thinking of that myself. How you got in our well. I think it's a portal to your time and mine." Kagome said, as she stacked some pancakes on her plate.  
  
"A portal? That's the best you could come up with?" Inuyasha asked and sneered at her.  
  
"Well, it's the best thing so far and unless you think up another reason how you could suddenly end up in my well, then please explain oh bright one."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha said as he turned his nose up in the air and faced away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome glared at him.  
  
'And just think. This is only morning!'  
  
************Later that day...  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?" Inuyasha yelled as Souta turned on the t.v.  
  
"It's just a t.v. silly. Nothing to be weirded out by."  
  
"What's a t.v.? And what does it do?"  
  
"Well, a t.v. is for entertainment. See, there are people who write scripts for other people to act out. They record it and it shows up on the t.v. for people to watch. Got it?" Souta asked.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said bluntly.  
  
Souta sighed and plugged in his new fighting game. "I bet you would be good at this. And since you're stuck on the coutch until your ankle gets better, I'll teach you how to play it."  
  
"How to play what?"  
  
"My new fighting game. Here. Take this. This makes you control the people on the screen."  
  
"How does it do that?"  
  
"....Magic."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Inuyasha and Souta played the game. Inuyasha had such fast reactions to most of the moves, that the game wasn't able to keep up with him. He learned how to play it and became an expert in only half an hour of playing! He beat Souta easily everytime after that. Each time he scored he would have a remark about it.  
  
Souta smiled. He felt like he had a big brother finally! Even if this big brother was rude.  
  
"Souta. Inuyasha." Kagome called out. She laid down her purse on the table and walked in.  
  
"We're in here Kagome." Souta called out.  
  
Kagome walked in and looked at them. Inuyasha was staring at the screen and beating Souta real bad at a fighting game.  
  
"So. Where have you been wench?" Inuyasha asked calmly.  
  
"For one thing my name is Kagome. Another thing, I was out at the store buying YOU clothes."  
  
"Why would you get me new clothes when the ones I have are fine?"  
  
"They are dirty, smelly and way out of style. Hey, Souta."  
  
Souta looked up at her.  
  
"Will you give Inuyasha a bath while I put his clothes away and get a room ready for him?"  
  
Souta was about to object when Kagome gave him a deathly glare. He slowly nodded his head. Kagome smiled sweetly and left to put all the clothes away.  
  
"Keh. I can't believe you let her push you around like that."  
  
"Well, hey! You let her push you around too. Besides, you've never seen her when she gets really mad. It's a life threat when that happens!" Souta complained.  
  
"Keh! She'd never be able to hurt me."  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha was hit upside the head with a shopping bag filled with clothes.  
  
"Oops. Did I hit you?" Kagome asked sweelty like she didn't know her bags were going to do that.  
  
Inuyasha growled at her as she smiled back at him sweetly.  
  
"What I'd do?" She asked with an innoceint look on her face.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "You just better wtch it wench! When I get healed you won't know WHAT hit you."  
  
Kagome wasn't fazed by his threat too much and smiled as she walked away. Inuyasha smirked at her back.  
  
'Just you wait and see what I have in mind for YOU.'  
  
He turned his attention back to the game and beat Souta. Now, it was time to figure out what a 'bath' was.  
  
  
*************************  
  
Kristin-Whew! That took a lot of thought.  
  
Inuyasha-You sure you didn't hurt yourself when you thought?  
  
Kristin:Glares at him:  
  
Inuyasha-Yeah.. Just review. See ya! 


	3. Wet Dog

Hello reveiwers! I hope you enjoy my story! Don't be mad if I mess up. I've only seen a few eps. of Inuyasha.  
  
  
******************************************  
Hunter of Darkness  
*****************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wet dogs~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Souta had filled the tub with water and added some bubble mix to it. He figured if he liked bubble baths then maybe Inuyasha would too.  
  
"Ok. It's ready!" Souta shouted out.  
  
Inuyasha limped in keeping his weight off of his injured ankle. He stared at the bath for a couple of seconds.  
  
"What's that white stuff?"  
  
"It's bubbles for your bath. I fugured since I liked them maybe you would too." Souta gave him a smile.  
  
"So all I do is sit in there for awhile, then get out? What's the point of that?"  
  
"Will, it's to get cleaned. I'm sorry Inuyasha but I really have to agree with my sister and say.. you stink."  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"  
  
"You smell like.. garbage."  
  
Inuyasha gave a confused look. Souta shook his head.  
  
"Nevermind. Just take off your clothes and get in."  
  
"But I don't know what to do."  
  
"Then I'll show you."  
  
The tub was pretty big and could fit a few kids or two adults in it easily. Souta took off his clothes and got in. Then splashed water on his face. Then smiled up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something, then took off his clothes. He un-wrapped the bandages around his ankle. You could still see the bone popping out a bit. He winced at the thought of that battle which in turn got his ankle broke. Then looked at souta. He got in and gradully sat down in the tub.  
  
"See? It's not SO bad." Souta said while grabbing the shampoo.  
  
"What's that?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Shampoo. It makes your hair smell nice. Want some?"  
  
"Sure. I don't want to go through this again."  
  
Souta tipped the bottle and poured some Shampoo in his hands. Then put it down. He rubbed the Shampoo in his own hair, then waited for a couple of seconds. Then dipped his head into the water, washing it all out.  
  
"Now, your turn."  
  
Inuyasha put some on his hair... ok ALOT on his hair, rubbed it in with the help of souta because he has alot of hair, then washed it out.  
  
When he finished that he looked at Souta.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yep. Conditoner. It untangles your hair and cleans it. Then, you just wash your body and you're done!"  
  
He did his hair first, it was the same as the Shampoo, Inuyasha noted.  
  
Inuyasha started to clean his hair, but before he could wash it all out, some conditoner got in his eyes.  
  
"OWWWW!" Inuyasha yelled, tring to rub it out. He went under water and rubbed his eyes, hopping this would help. Then sprung from the tub, careful of his ankle, and ran out.  
  
"NO! INUYASHA DON'T GO THAT WAY!!!!" Souta yelled. Inuyasha was heading STRAIGHT for Kagome's room.  
  
Souta quickly got out and grabbed two towels.  
  
'Not like I will need the second one because Kagome is going to kill Inuyasha.'  
  
SOuta wrapped the one towel around him and ran after Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stummbled into Kagome's room, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Why doesn't it stop burning?" He questioned.  
  
Kagome, who had her back to him questioned. "What won't stop burning?"  
  
"This stupid Condi.. whatever it is. It HURTS!"  
  
Kagome was about to yell at him to get out of her room, when she turned around and found a stark naked Inuyasha! Her jaw fell open and her eyes widen.  
  
'Damm! He has a FINE body! What? How could I even THINK that?! He just ran into my room and is dripping wet! But he does have a nice.. SHUT UP!'  
  
"GET OUT!!!!" Kagome yelled, barely able to close her eyes. She covered her eyes instead.  
  
"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked, finally getting that stuff out of his eyes. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.  
  
Kagome thought she was going to die of embrassment. She turned bright red and put her back to him.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
She reached out for the nearest heavy thing and hit him with it. "GET OUT, GETOUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"  
  
Each time she said 'get out' Inuyasha would get hit with something. Inuyasha stepped back and growled at her.  
  
"What the HELL is YOUR Problem?!?!"  
  
"You're NAKED that's the Problem!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?!"  
  
Kagome stopped throwing things at him. Didn't he have ANY vanity? Or did he not know any better?  
  
"Inuyasha. Girls and boys can't see each other naked unless they are married." Kagome explained with her back turned.  
  
"What's... 'married'?"  
  
'Oh boy! I can't explain it like THIS! Souta.. where are you?!'  
  
SOuta ran in the room and promptly put the towel over Inuyasha's... manhood.  
  
"Inuyasha. Let's go to the room Kagome set up for you. I'll get you some clothes. Come on before she kills you!" Souta warned.  
  
Inuyasha gave a 'keh' then followed Souta this time with a towel around him.  
  
Kagome finally heard them leave. She lowered her hands and fell back on her bed.  
  
'How can I last even a week if it's hard lasting a single day!?' She thought to herself.  
  
'it wo't be so bad when your new guest has a body like THAT.'  
  
'Oh shut up!'  
  
Kagome battled in her own mind. She rolled her eyes and decided to go and make sure Souta didn't forget to drain the tub.  
  
  
Inuyasha and Souta looked around the room. It was already very neat. There were clothes on the bed, apparently set out for Inuyasha.  
  
Souta picked up the underware and said "Put these on first."  
  
Inuyasha didn't argue this time. He was too busy thinking about why Kagome's face turned red like that.  
  
He didn't even noticed he was dressed until Souta grabbed his hand to led him back downstairs.  
  
"Hey.. Kid. Why would your face turn red?"  
  
"My red turn red? Oh you mean a blush? That means your embrassed."  
  
"What would make a girl embrassed?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably seeing something she shouldn't see or when Kagome blushed when her shrit was lift once by the wind in front of a guy. I only blush if my mom tells me I'm starting to eat like a pig."  
  
Inuyasha just nodded.   
  
'So.. the wench was embrassed. I guess it's a bad thing. So. If she gets 'embrassed' when her clothes are too high up and she sees a naked guy... this is VERY good information. All the better to get her back with.'  
  
Inuyasha gave a smirk that would make people shiver at the sight of it. Too bad Souta didn't see it and continued to drag Inuyasha to the Table.  
  
Inuyasha smelled the food. He quickly got out of Souta's hold and ran to the table. He sat down at one of the seats and continued to drool and sniff the air.  
  
Kagome's mom had made dinner. She was smiling and humming as tune as she got the bowls ready, when she smelled something.  
  
"Hey Souta, Inuyasha."  
  
They both looked up. Souta had just walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah Mom?"  
  
"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Inuyasha-Great!  
  
Kristin-What?  
  
Inuyasha-All this talk of food has made me really hungry!  
  
Kristin-But.. you cleared out my frig. already and cabnets! You even ate MY breakfast! How can you be hungry?!?!  
  
Inuyasha-....I just am! Go to the store and buy me something!  
  
Kristin-No way! YOU go to the store and buy YOURSELF something.  
  
Inuyasha-Ok.. *Evil Smile* I wonder if this will end like last time?  
  
Kristin *Flashback:Inuyasha destoryed the store and was found still eating some potato chips only a block away and thousands of empty boxs laid at his feet: end of Flashback* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha-OWW! Don't yell like that WENCH!  
  
Kristin-FINE! I'll go to the store but YOU have to put this chapter up!  
  
Inuyasha-Fine!  
  
Kristin-FINE!  
  
*Both turn away from each other and walk in different directions* 


	4. The magic of 'SIT'

Hey! Happy New Year!  
  
****************************************  
Hunter of Darkness   
****************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter Four**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The magic of 'SIT'**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Dinner, Inuyasha went up stairs. Kagome eyed him. He grinned back at her and walked up the stairs, or rather limped.  
  
Kagone rolled her eyes and helped her mom put away all the dishes. After that Kagome trugged upstairs to her bedroom. She couldn't wait to get in her comfortable PJ's and lay down in her nice warm bed.  
  
Before she opened her door, Kagome wondered.   
  
'Why did Inuyasha grin like that before he walked up stairs? Maybe he has a trap set for me?'  
  
She thought about it.  
  
'Nah! He's not smart enough to do that.'  
  
She grinned to herself, then walked in her room and was promptly splashed by ice water. She looked up and saw a bucket that was tipped when she walked in the door. She growled and shivered.  
  
She slammed her door shut and took off her shirt. Then went to her dresser to find her PJs'. She opened the first one, but there was no clothes in it. Then she opened the second, then the third one. None of them had clothes!!!  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed. She forgot about being in only her bra and skirt. She ran into his room where she found a laughing Hayou that had apparently been laughing so much, he fell off his bed.  
  
"I'M going to KILL YOU!" Kagome said as she ran after him. He looked up and his eyes widened. Not from the threat but from what she was wearing. He felt a blush appear on his face as he watched her hands travel to his neck.  
  
He grinned. "Nice outfit Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked down at herself. She blushed but that wasn't going to stop her from killing poor Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha dodged her attack and came up behind her. He grabbed her in a hug-like manner and pinned her to him. He grinned as she struggled.  
  
"Why you so mad?" He questioned.  
  
"You splashed me with cold water then stole my clothes!!"  
  
"Well, actually I didn't steal your clothes. I threw them out the window."  
  
Kagome growled and tried to free herself. He was going to die!  
  
Inuyasha laughed at her attempts. She felt his necklace scratch the back of her neck. She really hadn't noticed the prey beaded necklace around his neck too much. She growled at him again in fustration.  
  
"I wish you would SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!!!"  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha let go and Kagome got away when she heard him face plant. She turned around and sure enough he was eating carpet.  
  
"What... what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha grummbled, then got up after a couple of seconds. He looked at her with a glare.  
  
"WHY DID YOU SAY 'SIT'?!"  
  
"Why? What happened? as it because I said 'sit'?"  
  
Inuyasha face planted again. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hey Inu! Go get my clothes you threw outside!"  
  
"No wench! You go get them!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Sit boy."  
  
Inuyasha face planted again.  
  
"Now unless you want to go threw the second floor and into the first, I suggest you go get my clothes."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled, but nodded. Kagome smiled. She went back to her room and waited for Inuyasha to bring her clothes back in. She covered herself with her blanket so Inuyasha couldn't see anything when he walked in.  
  
"Here's your clothes wench." He grumbled as he dropped them on her floor.  
  
"My name is Kagome. Try to use it a little more often."  
  
"Whatever..wench."  
  
"Sit."  
  
Inuyasha face planted again. he got up and went into his room as fast as he could. He didn't want to be 'sat' anymore tonight. His ankle was already hurting from the 'sits' he already got.  
  
***********************************  
  
^_^ I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far! For all of you Fluff fans, don't worry! I got some Fluffyness in the next chapter!  
  
Inuyasha:I can't Believe it!  
  
Kristin:Can't believe what?  
  
Inuyasha:That next chapter you wrote! How COULD YOU?!  
  
Kristin:SHHH!!! The reviewers haven't read the next chapter yet!  
  
Inuyasha:Well, for everyone reading.. it's TOO personal for me! You'd better change it wench!  
  
Kristin:NOPE! It's staying and with all it's fluffyness glore!::kristin sticks her tongue out at Inuyasha::  
  
Inuyasha:WHY YOU! I'd NEVER do that!!  
  
Kristin:Well, in this fanfiction.. you DO! So There! Anyways, the next chapter will be up shortly. It's just that Fanfiction.net is being weird and won't let me sign on. So, wish me luck! See ya! 


	5. The weird Day

Sorry it took so long but Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me sign in.  
  
****************************************  
Hunter of Darkness   
****************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter Five**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The weird Day**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the sun glaring angrly in his eyes. He flipped over and felt a soft cushion like thing below him. He opened his eyes. He didn't see his Tree he always slept in, but a bed. A white sheeted bed with fluffy pillows and cozy blankets.  
  
"Oh yeah That's right. I went through a time portal." He mumbled to himself, recalling yesterdays events.  
  
He gave a big yawn as stretched out his arms. He heard some of his bones pop. Then he got up and looked down at himself. he was wearing a weird outfit Kagome had picked out for him.  
  
"How did she get me to wear something with hearts on it anyways?" he asked himself. He was wearing heart boxers.  
  
he shrugged to himself and slipped them off. Then went over to what Souta called a 'Dresser'.  
  
He tossed some clothes out he didn't like, then put on 'underware'. He pulled out a baggy red shirt and some blue jeans.  
  
Once he figured out how to put them on, he did and walked out of the room.  
  
He quickly made his way out of the room and downstairs. His ankle was completely healed.  
  
'Gotta love those Demon healing powers.'  
  
He sat down at the table, waiting for the food to be made. Souta was already there and so was kagome. They were both dressed in school uniforms.  
  
"What kind of clothes are those?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"They are for school." Kagome said.  
  
"School?"  
  
"School. You know. A place where you learn things like Math."  
  
"Math?"  
  
Kagome gave a sigh. Then, looked over to see if her mom was done cooking.  
  
"Mom. Do you think we should enroll Inuyasha to school?"  
  
"I don't think so dear. He doesn't know how to do anything there, and he is almost 18 I'd say. Besides, he might want to go home soon dear since his ankle is healed."  
  
Kagome looked wide-eyed at Inuyasha.  
  
"You're healed.. already?!"  
  
"Yeah. Demons heal quick."  
  
"I know, but those cuts were serious. How can you heal THAT quick?"  
  
"Like I said. I AM A DE-MON. Got it?"  
  
"You don't have to be rude."  
  
"I'm not being rude! You're just being stupid!"  
  
"I'm NOT stupid!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"gah!" Inuyasha fell to the ground breaking the chair he was sitting on and half the table.  
  
"oops." Kagome said silently.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled. Souta started to laugh.  
  
"Hahaha! Inuyasha face planted!"  
  
Kagome started to giggle too. her mom smiled.  
  
"Oh my! Poor Inuyasha. I guess we will have to eat in the living room."  
  
Inuyasha got up, dusted himself off and glared at Kagome. He walked over, grabbed a bowl and went outside.  
  
"Kagome. How can you be like that to a guest? Go say you're sorry."  
  
"SORRY? FOR HIM being a complete jerk!"  
  
"he isn't his fault. This is all new to him. You can do it after you're done eating if you want, but I want you to tell him you're sorry before you go to school."  
  
Kagome sighed. "alright Mom."  
  
Inuyasha was in a high branch of the 'God tree'. He was slowly eating his food, like he was thinking about something.  
  
'Home. I wish I knew where that was. I don't have one. I feel like I have one here. And if I go back.. will HE be waiting for me? Will he come here and try to find me? And if he does, will he kill Kagome?'  
  
'FEH! WHat do I care if she dies!'  
  
A little voice in the back of his head answered. 'Because she's pretty, smart, kind, loveing, and you like her already.'  
  
'I do NOT!'  
  
'You do too STUPID! You know you do! And you have done nothing but caused trouble since you've been here!'  
  
'So..'  
  
'So STUPID! This is your ONE chance at being happy and you're about to blow it because of your DAMM PRIDE!'  
  
'....'  
  
'That's what I thought. Now be a good little demon and TRY to be nicer to Kagome!'  
  
'How came I do that?'  
  
'I don't know... you could let's see, Call her by her name, help her out in the kitchen, not call her ANY names, try to have a conversation with her, don't fight..'  
  
'I GET IT I GET IT! SHEE!'  
  
'So..'  
  
'I'll call her by her name.. but only when I feel like it!'  
  
'oh boy..'  
  
'SHUT UP!'  
  
Then, he smelled kagome's scent. He looked down and found her staring at him.   
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm .. sorry I said you know, the 's' word to you."  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment. Kagome was feeling very ocword and turned around to leave. Inuyasha then jumped down and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her back against his chest. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Kagome.. I'm the one that's sorry. I should be thanking you for saving my life and for helping me get better. You have been kind to me when I have done nothing but be very rude to you. So.. I'm."  
  
But before he could say it, someone yelled,"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha let go of kagome and glared at the person who dared interupt him like that! It was Souta.  
  
"We are going to be late sis! COME ON!"  
  
"I'm comming! Just go ahead without me."  
  
Souta shrugged and started to walk. Kagome turned around, wanting Inuyasha to finish what he was saying, but he was no where in sight. Kagome gave a sigh.  
  
'My heart is beating really fast. Inuyasha. You make me feel.. so very strange when you did that.. Why?'  
  
Kagome turned around and ran after Souta.   
  
Inuyasha was up in the God's tree. he gave a sigh.  
  
'That was close.'  
  
'Hey Dumby! You COULD have finished it! You didn't have to run like that!'  
  
'I didn't run!'  
  
'Then what do you call this?'  
  
'...Delaying.'  
  
'Why me?'  
  
'SHUT UP!'  
  
Inuyasha could feel his face heated. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he kinda liked it.  
  
'What is this feeling?'  
  
'you're in love stupid.'  
  
'Am not!'  
  
'Are too!'  
  
'Am not!'  
  
'Are too!'  
  
"AM NOT!" He yelled. he growled, trying to silence that stupid voice in the back of his head.  
  
"Inuyasha dear! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ok. Well, I'm going to go to the store. I'll be right back ok?"  
  
"Hey.. I got a question for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down and walked up to her.  
  
"Where is this 'School'?"  
  
*************  
At School  
*************  
  
Kagome was in Math. She couldn't help but keep thinking about Inuyasha. She was drawling little drawlings of cartoons with little doggy ears with hearts above his head. Kagome sighed.  
  
Then someone tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome. What do you think."  
  
"Huh? think of what?"  
  
"Of getting a Forgein exchange student."  
  
"An Exchanged student?"  
  
"Haven't you been listening?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"We are getting an exchange student today! Oh here he is!"  
  
In walked Inuyasha himself with a baseball cap to cover his ears. he had a smirk on his face that could make most girls faint.   
  
"Student's.. this is our exchange student. Mr. Inuyasha Hujiimorta. Will you please take a seat?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and took the empty seat next to Kagome. he looked over at her and smirked.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got enrolled by your mom. She enrolled me for the next two months. I'm in every class you are."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder again.  
  
"Hey kagome. you know the hot new Student?"  
  
Kagome was about to answer, when a swarm of girls started to try to ask her questions at the same time.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, an she turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, which was followed by a numberous amount of girls swooning.  
  
'This is going to be the longest two months of my life!' Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the same time.  
  
**********************************  
  
Ok, a little bit of fluffyness, and some humor. I'd say a pretty good chapter! 


	6. A bad dream

Sorry it took so long   
  
****************************************  
Hunter of Darkness   
****************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter Six**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**A bad dream**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After school was over, Inuyasha and Kagome walked home together. They both were pretty much beat from the day. All the girls wanted to talk to Inuyasha and all Inuyasha wanted to do was tease Kagome.  
  
As you can plainly see, it wasn't a good day.  
  
"WHY did you show up at MY school?" Kagome asked for the hunderth time this day.  
  
"Because I wanted To! OK?!" Inuyasha yelled back. He was on the end of his nerves. All the yelling by his ear gave him a headache and to make matters worse, he had to TRY to keep his hat from being stolen by the girls who wanted a 'peice' of him.  
  
Inuyasha shivered. Why were they so interested in him? ((^_^ I can answer that Inu-chan!))  
  
Kagome sighed. She felt like she was going to faint she was so tired. Then, she felt someone pick her up. She looked up and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing? Put me down!"  
  
"You really want me to do that now?" He asked, nodding to the gorund. Kagome looked down and saw only tree tops and roofs. She gasped and clung onto Inuyasha.  
  
"Gheeze! Loosen up! What? Are you tring to choke me to death or something?"  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Kagome loosened up a bit then returned to looking down. She was scared, but this was kind of fun. Inuyasha landed by the shire door and set her down. Kagome turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the lift."  
  
'Now's your chance Inuyasha! Don't blow it!'  
  
"Feh! Whatever wench!"  
  
'Too late...'  
  
Kagome frowned at him and walked inside the shrine. Inuyasha felt like hitting himself again.  
  
'Why do you listen to your ego?'  
  
'Because it's a lot safer then listening to you!'  
  
'Hey! I'm tring to help matters here! You're the idiot who's blowing all your chances at being happy! MORON!'  
  
'Will you EVER shut up and LEAVE ME ALONE??'  
  
'....no.'  
  
'I hate you..'  
  
'I know.'  
  
Inuyasha growled at the little voice. He walked inside and slowly trugged upstairs. He felt like taking a bath. He was sweaty, dirty and his muscles were really sore.  
  
he took off his shirt and threw it while walking in the hallway. Then, his shoes and socks. Next he took off his belt and dropped it. He made it to the bathroom door and opened it up.  
  
Apparently Kagome had the same idea as he did. She was in her birthday suit and was just turning on the water, when he walked. They stared at each other, then Kagome shreiked!  
  
"AHHH! GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!" She grabbed bottles and other bathing thing and threw them at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha quickly shut the door and walked to his room. He laid down on his bed.  
  
'I'll just stay here until she's done, then I'll go take a bath.'  
  
He slowly fell asleep.  
  
**Dream**  
  
Inuyasha was running. He ran past trees so fast they looked like blurs. He hears voice, horrible voices yelling at him. Calling him a freak of nature, halfing and other names which he had heard all his life.  
  
He saw childern, laughing at him. Laughing at his ears and calling him names like dog boy. Freak. He covered his ears tring to stop the voices from reaching his ears.  
  
He saw flashbacks of when he was a kid. Other boys beating him up. Girls, giggling at him and walking away. Then, he ran into someone. He looked up. It was Sesshoumaru!  
  
Inuyasha growled as he looked up at his older bother. His brother was twice his usual height! Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he looked at his brother.  
  
"You're a weakling and you will always be a weakling." Sesshoumaru said turning around and wlaking away from his brother.  
  
"NO! I'm not weak! I'm strong!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshoumaru didn't even turn around. Inuyasha growled and tried to use his Iron Reimer. It went right through him!  
  
Sesshoumaru dissapeared. The demon, the dark demon that fought him and threw him in the well, stared at him.  
  
  
"You can NEVER defeat me Inuyasha! You're not even a whole demon. I won't even waste my time on you anymore." The demon turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Just like the others, he disspeared.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground and covered his eyes. His eyes wide open. The voices, all the voices, came back and taunted him.   
  
"I'm not weak.. I'm not weak.." Inuyasha chanted to himself. He saw feet in his vision. He looked up and saw Kikyo.   
  
She looked down at him. "Inuyasha. I would never want a weak half demon like you."  
  
Inuyasha gasped. "K-ki-kikyo.. how could you..?"  
  
She gave an evil smirk as the demon who was just there appeared and wraped his arms around Kikyo.  
  
"I found a REAL demon lover. I never loved you Inuyasha." She said as they kissed right in front of him!  
  
"YOU TRAITORUS BITCH! HOW COULD YOU?!" Inuyasha yelled. He was about to strike them, when Kagome came into his vision.  
  
She smiled and all the darkness disppeared. The voices stopped and a wonderful feeling filled his whole body. It was warmth. As warm as the sun.  
  
Kagome helped him up.  
  
"Inuyasha. Pormise you won't leve me." She asked him. She stared into his eyes.  
  
"Why would you want a weak half demon like me?" Inuyasha asked, looking down.  
  
"I don't care what you are. I care WHO you are Inuyasha."   
  
Inuyasha looked up and into Kagome's eyes. He felt like every bad thing in his life was washing away. Like it all didn't matter as long as she cared about him.   
  
He grabbed Kagome and hugged her. She hugged him back.  
  
"I promise to never let anyone harm you for as long as I live." Inuyasha vowed.  
  
Then he woke up..  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and felt someone staring at him. And someone was ON him.  
  
He looked and saw Kagome, who was ontop of him looking at him weirdly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha said.   
  
"Hey! Don't even TRY to blame me! YOU pulled ME down and hugged me! Then you mumbled something about a promise." Kagome said, getting out of his hold and waiting for an explaination.  
  
'Oh crap! I said that outloud?!' Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
'Yep!'  
  
'Are you STILL there?'  
  
'What?! You exspect me to move or something?!'  
  
'Good point.'  
  
"I was.. uh.. HEy! Wait! Why the hell are you in my room?!"  
  
"Simple! I was here to tell you I was out of the bathroom and you pulled me ontop of you. So what were you dreaming about anyways?"  
  
"...NONE of your business!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Kagome huffed and left the room. When Inuyasha slammed the door, Kagome yelled "SIT!"  
  
She heard a thud come from the other side of the door. She smiled and walked into her room.  
  
'Just another day in the life of Kagome.' Kagome thought to herself as she settled down to do her homework, away form Inuyasha.  
  
**********************************  
  
So what do you think?! Please review!  
  
Ok, a little bit of fluffyness, and some humor. I'd say a pretty good chapter! 


	7. The Era of war

Sorry it took so long   
  
****************************************  
Hunter of Darkness   
****************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter Seven**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The Era of war**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"1....2.....3....4....5.." Sota counted. His head was against the tree. His eyes were closed. He was playing hide and go seek with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha searched for a place to hide. He looked up at the tree.  
  
'No.. too easy..'  
  
Then looked at a bush nearby.   
  
'Well,... nah! I'm too big to fit behind it.'  
  
Then he looked at the open door of the well house. He smirked.  
  
'Perfect!'  
  
He quickly went inside and hide behind the well. He smirked to himself.  
  
'He'll never find me behind here!'  
  
'and you said I was bad?'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'You're suppose to be helping Kagome with the homework you idiot! remember?'  
  
'I know. She's smart. She cane do it on her own.'  
  
'...sometimes I wonder why I even try to help you out.'  
  
'Oh shut up!'  
  
Then he heard Sota counted the rest.  
  
"37...38...38...40! Ready or not.. here I come!" Sota yelled. Inuyasha coule hear him running out looking for him. He heard the rustle of the bush he was going to hide in. Then... the thing he feared most sounded out.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha faced planted on the ground. His ears twitching. Kagome yelled out to him. "INUYASHA! You'd better come out before I yell another you-know-what!"  
  
"OK WENCH! I'M IN HERE!" Inuyasha yelled out from his posisiton on the ground. He slowly pulled himself off the ground as Kagome made her way into the well house. He was in for a good yelling right about now.  
  
'see ya!'  
  
'Hey! Where are you going?'  
  
'Away from here.'  
  
'Coward.'  
  
'Against her.. yes I am. SO what?'  
  
'.....'  
  
Inuyasha growled at the little voice. Even the voice was scared of Kagome's rampage. Inuyasha looked at a very angry Kagome.  
  
"Did you just growl at me?!" She asked, pointing a finger at him.  
  
"NO! Of course not!"   
  
"Then who were you growling at?"  
  
"Umm... Umm.. The creature in the well!" He shouted out.  
  
"..What creature in the well?" She questioned. All her angry gone from her voice for the time being. Kagome turned around and looked down the well. "I don't see any well creature."  
  
Inuyasha then tried to tip-toe out the well house.  
  
'Now who's the coward?'  
  
'Will you shut up already?!?!'  
  
"HOLD IT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha painfully turned to her.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not through with you yet Inu-!" She started to say.. when she was grabbed from behind by a creature from the well!  
  
'What irony!'   
  
'You gonna help or point out the obivious!?'  
  
'I go with the safer answer.'  
  
Inuyasha lundged at the creature, but was struck down by one of it's many arms. It was a centipede! It pulled Kagome into the well!  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled out. He quickly jumped into the well after them.  
  
He felt himself surrounded by fluid. He looked around, not caring where he was.. just where Kagome was. He saw her being held by the centipede. He made a swimming motion and started to go towards them.  
  
He quickly sliced through the demon and grabbed Kagome into his arms. She hugged him back. He only gave himself one second to think about how good it felt to feel Kagome against him, before 'swimming' up out of the well.  
  
He jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms. He set her down next to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, truely concerned.  
  
"I think so. What was that thing?" She asked.  
  
"A DEMON!" ANother person yelled out.  
  
They both looked up to see a group of villagers, who looked ready to fight, surrounding them.  
  
"Wait.. where are we?!" Kagome asked Inuyasha, holding onto him for support.   
  
Inuyasha looked around wide-eyed. They were.. at his home.. His real home!  
  
"We're.. at my home.." He said slowly.  
  
**********************************  
  
I know it's short! But this is what I get for staying up late updating all my friggin' stories! So what do you think?! Please review! 


	8. The Jewel

Sorry it took so long   
  
****************************************  
Hunter of Darkness   
****************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter eight**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The Jewel**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the villagers. The Villagers were ready to fire on them and kill them.  
  
"Inuyasha. I don't like this." She whispered to him, still holding onto him.  
  
"This is everyday for me. Now that I'm healed, this should be fun." He said, grinning.  
  
"Don't move demons!" One villager shouted.  
  
"Kah! We aren't here to hurt you, you fools! We just got here!" Inuyasha shouted out to them.  
  
"We don't believe you demon! Why should we trust you?" Another Villager shouted out.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha said. He grabbed onto Kagome and jumped into a tree. They fired after him. Inuyasha jumped into the air and away from the Villagers.  
  
"I hate them. They always accuse me of everything that goes wrong there." Inuyasha grumbled as he held onto Kagome, making sure she didn't drop.  
  
"Inuyasha... where are we?" Kagome questioned as she looked up at him.  
  
"We are in my era. This is my home." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome looked down. "I thought... your home was with us."  
  
Inuyasha gasped. he didn't think Kagome liked him. Well, she was kind to him. But, he was sure she didn't want him around.  
  
he landed in an open feild and set her down.  
  
"It is. Sort of. It's my other home now. I like it there too. This is where I was born, the place I livid. That's all." Inuyasha said, tring to explain how he felt.  
  
'Why to go dumb-dumb' The little voice said.  
  
'Shut up!' Inuyasha retorted.  
  
'Ohhh good come back.' If that voice had a face, Inuyasha was sure it would have rolled it's eyes at him.  
  
'WHy you! You'd better be glad I can't kill you!'  
  
'That's right you can't kill me! I'm you, only the smarter you. The REAL you.'  
  
'The real me huh? The real me is really annoying, so shut up!'  
  
'And YOU are an idiot.'  
  
Inuyasha surpressed a growl. He looked at Kagome again. She was confused and seemed lost in this world.  
  
"It's ok Kagome. I'm here. I know this place like the back of my hand." He said, grinning. His ego was really big sometimes.  
  
"It's not that. It's that... you were beat up when you came to my world. I'm wondering what could be stronger then you?" Kagome answered, looking up at him.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "That's right! That jerk of a demon beat me."  
  
"Who?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"His name is Naruko. He's a very powerful demon who was tring to kill me, saying I was in his way of some jewel, or something like that." Inuyasha answered, looking down at Kagome.  
  
"A jewel? What would a demon want with a jewel?"  
  
"That's my question."   
  
"Lord Inuyasha!" A tiny voice called out. Inuyasha looked down at his shoulder. A little flea was there. Kagome screamed, and smacked the little flea.  
  
Inuyasha stiffled a laugh as the little flea was dealt a blow. Once he recovered he made a glare towards Kagome.  
  
"What a rude girl." He commented.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the little flea, getting ready to flick him off.   
  
"Wait Lord Inuyasha! I am here to answer your question." The little flea said, holding out his hands in the universal sign 'please don't hurt me!'  
  
Inuyasha gave a 'Feh' before putting his hand back down.  
  
"Thank you for sparring me Lord Inuyasha. The Jewel that, that demon was saying is the scared Jewel of the Four souls. It contains powers unamaginable! It can give you any wish you wanted. That's why that demon wants it so badly." The little flea said.  
  
"And HOW do you know all of this?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"It's my job as your servent to know these things. You can hear a lot of things when people can't see you." The little flea pointed out.  
  
Kagome blinked. 'A talking Flea?! This is too much!'  
  
"Kagome. Do you happen to know anything about this jewel thing?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Umm well...." Kagome said, tring to search through her memeory. The words seemed to make sence... she just couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something about that. "I think I do... but..."  
  
"But what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's hard to remember. I remember hearing about a Jewel like that. It's from one of my Grandfather's stories that he trys to feed to me." Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh great. If the old geezer would quit telling me all those other stories about the house, then maybe I could have heard it too." Inuyasha complained, sitting down against a tree.   
  
Kagome sighed and sat down next to him.   
  
"Well, if you didn't try to run away from him whenever he was telling you a story, you might know a little more about the jewel."   
  
"Yeah, like you would stick around for one of his stories." Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"I've heard them ALL a hunderd times!" Kagome complained, throwing her arms up in the air to show her emotion.  
  
"Then why don't you remember?" Inuyasha asked in his rough tone.  
  
"Because I never pay attention to him when he starts to go out on a story anymore!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha replayed, turning his attention back to the little flea on his shoulder. "Do you know anything else about the jewel?"  
  
"Like what Lord Inuyasha?" The flea questioned.  
  
"Like where it is located would help out a lot." Inuyasha said, with his usual additude back in place.  
  
"Yes well, I really don't know. That's one thing I haven't been able to find out." The little flea answered back.  
  
"I got it!" Kagome said, snapping her fingers together.  
  
"what? That you have no brain? I could have told you that a long time ago." Inuyasha snapped at her.  
  
"That does it! SIT!" Kagome reprimed.  
  
Inuyasha's face fell, before him slamming into the ground. Kagome huffed, and got up.  
  
She turned away from him. "As I was saying, I think if we can get back to my time I could ask my Grandfather about the Jewel. I bet he knows all about it too."  
  
"Only one problem." Inuyasha said, while pulling his face out of the ground.  
  
"And what's that?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"How are we going to get past the villagers gaurding the well and the area around it?"  
**********************************  
  
^_^ I know it took a long time to get out on the web. I haven't been getting too much time to myself to write anymore. I hope you're not mad. And since it's really short too..... Well, if I could just get some more time on my hands, I will make the next chapter much longer ok? Please review! 


	9. The Wondering Monk and the fox demon

Sorry it took so long   
  
****************************************  
  
Hunter of Darkness   
  
****************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter Nine**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The Wondering Monk and the fox demon**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's easy, I'll just use my claws on them if they come too close." Inuyasha said, smirking down at his clawed hand.  
  
"umm.. That's not what I had in mind Inuyasha." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why not? It's sure quicker then any way you would come up with." Inuyasha said.  
  
"And what is THAT suppose to mean?" Kagome yelled at him, crossing her arms.  
  
"Feh! Like you could come up with a good plan to get past them." Inuyasha said.  
  
A vein popped out on Kagome's forehead. "Sit boy."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't even get out part of a word before he face planted right into the dirt. He was stuck there for awhile, while Kagome wondered off on her own.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled a few choice words into the dirt before getting up. "Fine! You want to go out on your own, that's fine with me! But don't get mad at me when you're eaten by a demon!"  
  
"AHHH!!!!!" Kagome's voice screamed out.  
  
Inuyasha quickly ran to her side, when she jumped into his grip. "What happened? What's the demon?"  
  
"It's right there!" Kagome said, pointing to the bug on the ground. It was a big beatle.  
  
Inuyasha's face fell. "You... were..scared... of .. that?!?!"   
  
"Yeah well, it's a really big bug!" Kagome said, clinging to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, before going over to the bug and stepping on it. "There. You happy?"  
  
"Yuck! You stepped on it with your barefeet! That's gross!" Kagome said, backing away from Inuyasha.  
  
"So what? You know, you're really weird." Inuyasha said, walking in front of her. Kagome caught up with him as they walked together.  
  
"Me weird? I'm not the one with dog ears on my head." Kagome said, touching his ears. "Even though they're cute.. "  
  
Inuyasha felt a blush appear on his face. No one in this time has ever refered to his ears as 'cute'. Kagome started to stroke them. They felt like her cat's ears but much bigger and softer.  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking and leaned into her touch. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha was so easy at times. She was happy to get him to be quiet for a change. He was usually loud, crude and a pest! But, when he would sometimes act cool. Like when he saved her today.   
  
'Yeah. I guess Inuyasha is an alright guy. I just won't tell him that.' Kagome thought.  
  
That's when the bushes started to shake. Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms quickly.   
  
Inuyasha turned to the bush. It could be a million and one reasons why the bush shook. No need for alarm. But if it concerned Kagome, he would stand up to it.  
  
"Who's there?" Inuyasha called out. He sniffed the air. No scent of a demon nearby. That was good news. But.. he didn't pick up a male's scent.  
  
"Demon." The voice said. The man came out of the bushes. He stood about as tall as Inuyasha. He had black hair, tied back into a tie in the back. He wore a robed outfit, typical of Monks. He had beaded wrapped around his hand, and was holding a walking staff. His dark eyes meet with Inuyasha's.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha questioned, putting a defencive arm around Kagome.  
  
"I was hired by the villagers to help protect them. You attacked them today by the well. And apparently you have captured one of the village women. You foul beast, I shall slain thee." he said, preparing to take the beads off of his hand.  
  
"MIROKU! Why did you leave me behind? I want to help too." Came a child voice. It was a small fox demon that came out of the bushes. He had orange colored hair, tied back by a bow. His blue shirt covered with printings of leaves. He wore a brown vest over it. His hands and feet shaped into paws.  
  
Kagome looked at the little fox demon before running up to him. "You're cute. Are you all alone?"  
  
The fox demon looked at her. "um.. I'm with him. Are you the girl that was kidnapped by the evil demon?"  
  
"Kidnapped? No. I'm not kidnapped. That demon over there is Inuyasha. I'm Kagome. Who are you?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"I'm shippou. trust worthy helper of that monk over there." Shippou said, pointing to Miroku.  
  
"This is indeed confusing. If you were not captured by this Inuyasha charactor.. then why are you with him?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"That's because Inuyasha is now part of my family." Kagome said, walking over to Inuyasha. Shippou had jumped on her shoulder. Kagome didn't seem to mind. Besides, Shippou was starting to really like Kagome. She was nice and smelled like flowers.  
  
"I get it.. you two are married, are you not?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "No we're not married!" They both shouted out at the same time.  
  
Miroku walked over to Kagome. "Since you are not married to Inuyasha.. will you do me a great favor." He said, taking her hands into his.  
  
Shippou just put his hand on his forehead. "Oh boy."  
  
"Will you please give birth to my child?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome's eyes widen. "...."  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched. He then knocked Miroku upside the head. "Don't you DARE ask Kagome that ever again!"  
  
Miroku backed off from them. "I see.. you are apparently in love with Kagome. Well.. this is embrassing."  
  
"GAH! I'm not in love with her! .. she's just.. uh.. " Inuyasha said, fumbling his words.  
  
"I'm just a friend." Kagome answered for him.  
  
"Hey Kagome. you smell different from all the humans around here. Are you from somewhere else?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Sorta." Kagome answered.  
  
"Yeah squirt. And we are going back before anything else happens to her." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's wrist. "I promised your mom we'd be home before dinner."  
  
"Of course you did! She's making your favorite tonight." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So? I'm hungry." Inuyasha answered, his stomach growling.  
  
Miroku and shippou decided to come along for alittle while.   
  
"Would you mind if we stayed over for the night? We have no where else to go.." Miroku said.  
  
"Uh.. I guess not. You guys can sleep in the living room. Inuyasha is already sleeping in the guest room." Kagome said. "I'll just tell mom we are having company over, That way she can make enough for all of us."  
  
"That's great and all, but don't you think it's going to be a problem?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Problem? How?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"We have to go through the well. Do you really think they can make it?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Well, they can try." Kagome said with a shrug.  
  
"A well? What's with the well? Is that were you live Kagome?" Shippou questioned.  
  
"No. I live on the other side of the well." Kagome said, picking up Shippou and carring him.  
  
"Oh.." Shippou said.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I don't smell any humans around.. so here's our only chance." Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran to the well. Miroku chased after them.   
  
"Wait. If they are attached to us.. then they have to be able to go through." Kagome said, snapping her fingers.  
  
"..."   
  
"What's with the weird face? Don't you like Miroku and Shippou?" Kagome questioned, poking him in the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "Monk, if you so much as touch kagome in the wrong way, I'll kill you. Got it?"  
  
Miroku held up his hands. "A Man of religon such as myself would never dream of doing what you are sugguesting Inuyasha."  
  
"Good. Now, hang onto my shoulder." Inuyasha said. Miroku did as he was told. He gripped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha then jumped down the well. Shippou was in Kagome's arms, Kagome was in Inuyasha's arm and Miroku was just holding onto Inuyasha.  
  
They went down the well and saw a strange light appear around them.   
  
"What is this light?" Miroku asked, looking around.  
  
"We're going to my home!" Kagome said, happy to be going home. And silently glad Inuyasha was coming back with her.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out on the other side with everyone falling on him. He grumbled. Everyone got up. Miroku and Shippou were looking around.  
  
"What is this place?" He asked looking at the shrine.  
  
"This is the well house by my house. Just follow me." She said, smiling at them. She walked out of the well house and started to go to the shrine. Miroku and Shippou were looking around at everything.  
  
"This is a strange place." Miroku said, continuing to look around.  
  
"DOn't worry. You get used to it after awhile." Inuyasha said, walking into the shrine. Miroku quickly followed.  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen. "Mom! I'm home. I brought two friends with me. Can they stay for dinner and the night?"  
  
Kagome's mother turned around and looked at them. SHe blinked before running up to SHippou. "Ohh.. how cute! I love those little ears and that cute tail!"  
  
"He's a fox demon. So... can they stay?" Kagome asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"..I guess so.. but you have to make their beds in the livingroom. And only for one night." She said, preparing more food for their guests.  
  
Miroku held his hand infront of his chest in a prey like manner. "I am deeply in your debt for allowing my compainon and I to stay at your house."  
  
"Think nothing of it." She said, smiling at Miroku before turning to perpare dinner.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. "Her mother is off grounds to you too pal."  
  
"I would never think of it." Miroku answered back with a sigh.  
  
**********************************  
  
I thought this was would a good idea to introduce Miroku and Shippou. Their stories will be explained in the next chapter and I will go back to the way I used to be writing this story. With more details.. sorry about the lack of effort everyone! I hope you still like this story! 


End file.
